1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device with a backlight which includes a liquid crystal display panel and light emission components, and uses a flexible circuit board for electrically connecting with the above is known. In addition, making a flexible circuit board for electrically connecting with the liquid crystal display panel, and a flexible circuit board for electrically connecting with the light emission components common with the liquid crystal display device is known. Specifically, the flexible circuit board with the light emission components is assumed to be bonded to the liquid crystal display panel (JP 2009-216753 A).
The flexible circuit board which is pulled out from the liquid crystal display panel has an external terminal for electrically connecting with the outside. Since there are many wirings which connect between the external terminal and the liquid crystal display panel, it is necessary to arrange the light emission components to avoid those wirings. That is, the light emission components are not arranged in the vicinity of the liquid crystal display panel, on the flexible circuit board, and are arranged at locations which are separated from the liquid crystal display panel.
The flexible circuit board which is extended from the liquid crystal display panel is bent, and the light emission components are arranged to be adjacent to the end portion of a light guide plate which is arranged on the rear side of the liquid crystal display panel. The position of the light emission components is the end portion of the liquid crystal display panel.
When the flexible circuit board is bent so that the light emission components are to be arranged at the end portion of the liquid crystal display panel, the majority of the flexible circuit board is in a state of protruding from the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight with rectangular shapes. Accordingly, by further bent portioning the flexible circuit board, and by overlapping the majority of the flexible circuit board with the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight, it is possible to make the appearance of the flexible circuit board similar to the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight, and to miniaturize the external form of the liquid crystal display device.
However, if the flexible circuit board is bent twice in this manner, a bent portion of the flexible circuit board which extends from the light emission components is arranged inside the bent portion which extends from the liquid crystal display panel. As a result, it is difficult to secure a space inside the bent portion which extends from the light emission components, and to insert other circuit boards inside thereof.